Abstinencia
by Franessa Black
Summary: Dos semanas de pasión desenfrenada. Quizás era culpa de Kagome por no enseñarle al hanyô que algunas veces había que decir "no"; y la abstinencia, sinceramente, no era una cualidad de Inuyasha.


¡Hola! :)

Ya dije, pasan estas cosas de que te pega la inspiración y no sale nunca más (?

Pero aquí traigo un nuevo one-shot; es relativamente de humor, porque tampoco es para morirse de la risa, pero algo hice. Lo que sí sé es que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo :)

¡Espero que les guste!

Va con dedicación especial a: **Madame Morgan**, porque yo sé que ella es quien sabe cómo acostumbro a decirle a la maldita-cosa-que-te-hace-querer-patearle-las-pelotas-a-los-hombres.

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

3. Adoro meterme en la mente de Inuyasha (?

* * *

_Dos semanas de pasión desenfrenada. Quizás era culpa de Kagome por no enseñarle al hanyô que algu__nas veces había que decir "no"; y la abstinencia, sinceramente, no era una cualidad de Inuyasha. _

**Abstinencia**

Inuyasha _amaba_ las noches.

Bueno, quizás era una exageración, pero las esperaba todos los días desde hace un par de meses. La luna se había convertido en su mejor amiga, teniendo un par de privilegios más que el monje o la exterminadora, porque ella podía verlo desnudo.

A lo mejor la quería demasiado.

Ok. Se sentía idiota por pensar así.

La razón por la cual le gustaba la oscuridad, recaía específicamente en que desde hace dos semanas que había contraído matrimonio con Kagome, luego de que ella decidiera quedarse en la época antigua para vivir junto a él.

Y bueno, la noche de bodas se había extendido _ligeramente_ un poco; llegando al punto en que oportunidad que tuviesen, hacían el amor de manera apasionada, fresca, siempre probando nuevas cosas. Pero no era por perversión (quizás sí), sino que tres años de espera habían sido mucho, demasiado para su sano juicio, y quería aprovechar lo más que pudiese el tiempo que no estuvo junto a Kagome.

Decían por ahí que la práctica hace al maestro. ¿Por qué no podían considerar ellos el sexo como una especie de deporte? Estaban en todo su derecho. Indudablemente era mejor que blandear su espada y cortar los árboles del bosque, o en ciertos casos, arremeterla contra un demonio.

Genial, ahora pensaba en Kagome con su espalda apoyada en un tronco, las piernas alrededor de su cintura, la cara humedecida por el sudor, los cabellos desordenados…

Mierda. La necesitaba, urgente.

Y como si su mente la hubiese llamado, ahí estaba ella, entrando en la cabaña después de un arduo día con Kaede, quien se encargaba actualmente de enseñarle las prácticas de una sacerdotisa; todas las veces llegaba al anochecer, con una expresión cansada, pero al mismo tiempo viva en su rostro, siempre dispuesta a entretenerse con su marido, a sacar las tensiones del cuerpo.

Inuyasha _también_ amaba los trajes de las sacerdotisas.

Eran tan fáciles de sacar.

—Kagome… —gruñó, acercándose a su mujer.

No perdió más el tiempo, atrapándola por detrás, enredando sus dedos en el amarre que juntaba la parte superior de su vestimenta, jugando con el nudo hasta que, eventualmente, se desharía solo; besó su cuello, riendo cuando ella soltó una risilla, y siguió así, descendiendo lentamente hasta la clavícula, deteniéndose para lamer aquella marca que la hacía saber suya a todos, con sus dientes tomando el borde de la tela para bajarla y descubrir su hombro.

Kami-sama, lo volvía loco.

—No, Inuyasha —dijo ella, parando el avance de sus manos que ya se dirigían a los pechos femeninos.

El hanyô no se inmutó ante ello, siguiendo con sus acciones, rozando los senos de la chica, quien contradijo sus palabras cuando soltó un gemido ahogado, arqueando la espalda, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, claramente disfrutando de las caricias; y él no tenía intenciones de detenerse, menos sus manos que ahora abarcaban el abdomen de la sacerdotisa, luego encontrándose con el pantalón holgado de la vestimenta de ella, sus pulgares deslizándose y tomando la prenda, tentándose a bajarla, pero simplemente se mantuvo jugando con el borde.

—Inuyasha, para —murmuró Kagome, su voz seria y firme.

—¿Por qué? —contestó el medio demonio con un tono mucho más sensual, casi un ronroneo (si no fuese porque su raza descendía de los perros).

—No puedo. Esta noche no —la chica se separó, arreglando su ropa y avanzando directamente hacia la cama matrimonial.

¿Qué? ¿Ella había dicho que no?

O Kagome estaba enferma, o loca (cualquiera de las dos servía). Pero él no, así que seguiría insistiendo, ¡no se quedaría sin hacer el amor! Maldita sea, ella lo provocaba, le incitaba con ese bendito cuerpo que tenía, con el recuerdo que dejaban sus gemidos, sus gritos de placer que le pedían cada vez fuese más rápido. ¿Y ahora se negaba?

Que se jodiera. Era su mujer (decirlo más posesivo era imposible).

Pero apenas intentó nuevamente, esta vez atrapándola cuando ambos estaban acostados, ella volvió a alejarlo, acomodándose entre las sábanas, dándole la espalda a su marido y cerrando los ojos mientras musitaba un seco "buenas noches".

¿Buenas noches? A la mierda si eso era así.

Bien, podía aguantar sólo por esta vez, pero mañana esa chica no se salvaba.

* * *

Joder. Ya habían pasado tres días y nada. ¡Kagome se seguía negando!

¿Acaso había perdido el interés? ¿Se habrá aburrido de estar con él? Pero si hacer el amor, decían, era lo más hermoso entre una pareja, lo más adictivo que existía; realmente no podía entender cómo su mujer prefería llegar a la casa, acostarse y dormir cuando tenían la oportunidad de pasarlo excelente y disfrutar del placer de sus cuerpos cuando hacían contacto.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, seguiría insistiendo, utilizaría todo tipo de artimañas hasta que ella cediera, porque era imposible negarse a tener relaciones sexuales; además, culpa de esa mujer que él se volviera tan adicto, porque nunca antes (sí, ni con Kikyô) había hecho el amor, pero ella fue quien le hizo descubrir aquella nueva forma de demostrar cariño, de hacerle saber a tu otro significativo cuánto le querías.

¡Argh!

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos, su mirada de soslayo dirigiéndose hacia la figura femenina de Kagome, quien se hallaba demasiado entretenida —para su gusto—, cosechando las verduras que los aldeanos habían plantado unas semanas atrás.

—Kagome… ¿por qué no?

Ella ni despegó su vista de las malezas.

—Dime, ¿acaso ya no te gusta?

Ok. Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado eso, y supiera del tema que hablaban, pensaría que era un pervertido; claro, cúlpenlo por pasar mucho tiempo al lado de un monje libidinoso.

—Inuyasha, no sigas.

—¡Pero quiero saber!

—¡Osuwari!

Ella _parecía_ estar más irritable que nunca. Y eso lo experimentaba él cada vez que hablaba, ella no respondía, volvía a dirigirle la palabra, luego lo mandaban al suelo; reconocía que nunca le había tocado conocer tanto la sensación de su cara estampada contra la tierra, ya había visto suficientes insectos por el día, sinceramente no estaba interesado en la herbología.

—Kagome…

—¡Te dije que no! ¿Qué no puedes aguantarte por un par de días?

—¡Pero ya van tres!

Si la chica le hubiese dado la oportunidad (y si no fuera porque se vería demasiado lunático), le habría hasta dicho las horas, minutos y segundos que han pasado desde su último encuentro sexual.

Inuyasha gruñó, sin atreverse a seguir preguntando, sabiendo que la sacerdotisa no le daría una respuesta, además de que el temperamento de ella estaba alcanzando sus límites, y no necesitaba que el estúpido conjuro saliera de su boca nuevamente. Lo dejaría hasta ahí por ahora, sin embargo, eso no significaba que se rendiría tan fácil, aún quedaba antes de que cayese la noche; estaba decidido, hoy haría el amor, le guste o no a su mujer.

Si no fuese porque ella trabajaba por las mañanas y las tardes, quizás ni siquiera tendría que esperar hasta que oscureciera; Kaede la mantenía demasiado ocupada, no le dejaba disfrutar de su vida matrimonial, ¿y qué pasaría cuando tuvieran hijos? Ahí se opondría de que la muchacha abandonara la cabaña, ya era suficiente con que él no pudiese tenerla todo el tiempo, no quería que sus cachorros sufrieran lo mismo.

Pero para cuando llegó la tarde, y se encontraban descansando un momento en la cabaña que compartían Sango y Miroku, Inuyasha aún no obtenía una respuesta, por mucho que siguiera haciendo preguntas, intentando acercarse a la muchacha cuando ella ya no se veía tan molesta; sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo círculo vicioso: pregunta, silencio, pregunta (otra vez), respuesta, conversación de dos segundos, al suelo.

Sí, todo igual.

—¡Inuyasha, ya no sigas!

—¿Y a estos dos qué les pasa? —murmuró a lo bajo la exterminadora a su marido.

—No lo sé, pero creo que estamos a punto de presenciar la primera discusión marital de ellos.

—¡Kagome, como mi mujer, te demando a que me digas!

—¿Cómo tú mujer? ¡Yo no soy de nadie! —la sacerdotisa gritó, apuntando al hanyô con el dedo; lo marcado de su sien hacía notar el enojo.

—Chicos, chicos, cálmense —intentó tranquilizarlos Miroku—. A lo mejor así podremos ayudarlos a encontrar la solución; y díganos, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Kagome no quiere hacer el amor.

—Inuyasha es un loco pervertido.

Musitaron ambos al unísono.

Silencio en la cabaña. Lo único que podía escucharse, vagamente, eran las respiraciones agitadas de la pareja que discutía, quienes ya no se observaban, sino que se estaban dando las espaldas.

Segundos después dos risillas invadieron en lugar.

—Inuyasha, amigo, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de adicciones.

—Mira quién habla, monje libidinoso —respondió de mala gana el hanyô.

—Kagome-chan, ¿es por el motivo que yo creo?

Sólo las mujeres podrían entender esa pregunta; y la sacerdotisa suspiró, asintiendo tácitamente a Sango, quien tan sólo sonrió y luego rió un rato más.

—Inuyasha, no es que Kagome no quiera, sino que no puede.

—¿Cómo no va a poder? ¡Todos pueden! ¡Ha podido todas estas semanas!

Quizás era demasiada información la que recibieron el hôshi y la taijiya, pero como también eran matrimonio, no les fue tan sorprendente, puesto que ellos pasaron por una situación similar los primeros meses que llevaron casados. Recordaban perfectamente aquella ocasión en que ella se negó a los deseos de su marido, argumentando que no podía hacer el amor, dándole inmediatamente las razones del porqué, sin embargo, al parecer, no había sucedido lo mismo con la sacerdotisa y el medio demonio, puesto que Inuyasha se veía totalmente ajeno a ello.

—Amigo —comenzó el monje, levantándose para llegar al hanyô y palmarle el hombro—, hay ciertas épocas en que una mujer se ve imposibilitada de desnudarse y maravillar a su hombre con el bellísimo cuerpo que les ha sido concedido.

Miroku era el único que podía describir de tal manera la situación.

—Entiendo completamente como te sientes, yo soy igual cuando Sango me prohíbe los placeres…

—¡¿Podrías ir al tema? —le cortó su mujer.

—Creo que Kagome-sama es la más indicada para explicarle…

—Ah no, tú comenzaste —se apresuró en responderle la sacerdotisa.

—Bien, Inuyasha, para que las mujeres puedan quedar embarazadas —se detuvo repentinamente—, ¿sabes cómo?

—¡Por supuesto que sé de dónde salen los bebés!

—Calma, calma. Como decía, para que ellas los tengan, deben cumplir cierto ciclo llamado "período de menstruación"…

Tres minutos después, luego de haber pasado por la parte del "espermatozoide", el "óvulo", la "fecundación" —para lo cual Kagome tuvo que ayudar—, y todo aquello que tuviese relación con la imposibilidad de las mujeres para hacer el amor en ciertas ocasiones, el rostro de Inuyasha no era, precisamente, uno que expresara agrado.

—Y esa es la razón.

_Oh_, así que por eso Kagome "no podía".

Quizás no le hubiese gustado saber, aún así, era algo que necesitaba conocer, puesto que en el caso contrario, seguiría insistiéndole a la sacerdotisa, ella mantendría su humor irritable, y claro… su mente terminaría de indagar en la posibilidad de que su mujer estaba enamorándose de otro hombre. Ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo con saber que él no era el problema, sino que la maldita _mens…tración_ de las mujeres, o como se llame esa cosa.

Por fin comprendía el porqué del humor tan explosivo de Kagome, incluso cuando, a su parecer, no había demasiada diferencia al normal, pero ese sería un comentario que no diría en voz alta.

Sin embargo, quizás era culpa de Kagome por no enseñarle al hanyô que algunas veces había que decir "no"; y la abstinencia, sinceramente, no era una cualidad de Inuyasha.

—Pero, aún no veo el problema, si el hoyo no se tapa.

La vulgaridad, realmente, no era lo que le impresionó a los chicos, sino que la tranquilidad con la que él dijo aquellas palabras, con una voz tan segura, casi como si se creyese un maestro en la materia. Lo positivo siendo que parecía haber captado, a su manera, la explicación.

—¡Osuwari!

Lo negativo: el idiota todavía no entendía que la menstruación (carácter irritable) podía durar varios días.

* * *

Y eso es. Ni pregunten cómo se me vino a la cabeza, tan sólo fue y ya xD ¡Pero me gustó! Espero que a ustedes también :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Deseo recibir sus comentarios, críticas, etc.

¡Os quiero! :D

**Franessa Black**


End file.
